Dead Women Walking
by NellyLove
Summary: Carmichael Helms and Violet Pierce. Two women you didn't want to piss off,period. But when pregnancy hormones are raging, Vio and Carmi make it their missions to make each others lives living hell. Who the hell would trust them with carrying a casket?


_**Okay, so this is a fun little oneshot i came up with after watching Smackdown this past Friday. i couldn't help myself, i just kept imagining Vio and Carmi getting themselves into trouble. So, for those of you who keep up with the Friend or Foe Series by me, or the Dearly Beloved Series by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, then you should be very intrigued by this! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! I only own Violet. Kennedy only owns Carmi. The rest of it, neither of us own. _**

**_I'd like to thank Kennedy for the help and ideas she gave me while i was working on this! _**

**_I hope y'all enjoy!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

* * *

"You're totally starting to show," Carmi said with a smirk to her best friend, Violet Pierce. Violet stood sideways in front of the mirror in Matt Hardy's locker room. "But I'm not," Carmi said snidely, gaining a glare from the older woman beside her.

Violet ran her hand over her growing bump and watched herself in the mirror. "It's not that bad," she stated and Carmi just rolled her eyes. Violet swore that during her pregnancy, Carmi got meaner and more judgmental. It was starting to get on Violet's nerves, and that wasn't good for a pregnant woman.

"You look like a whale," Carmi paused, "a beached whale," she added. Violet narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I _will _strangle you in your sleep," Violet threatened and Carmi just smirked. "Chunky monkey, chunky monkey," Carmichael chanted under her breath as John, Adam and Matt walked through the locker room doors. John scowled with a sigh.

"John, I swear to god I will kill your wife if she doesn't shut up. I am not fat! I am pregnant!" Violet yelled, tears forming. Adam, muttering a curse under his breath directed at Carmi, raced over to Violet, wrapping his arms around her. Both he and John scowled at Carmi who just looked away stubbornly. "You look beautiful babe. Don't listen to her, she's just bitter because our baby is prettier than hers, already," he said, pecking Violet's lips, getting the brunette to smile.

"Uh, no! My baby's daddy is John. He is way sexier than you Adam," Carmi stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear to god my boot will be shoved so far up your-" Violet was interrupted by a knock at the door. Adam steered her away from Carmi and to the door, which he opened to reveal a stage hand.

"Uh-um...I'm looking for Violet Pierce and Carmichael Hennigan" the stage hand swallowed, practically every WWE employee had learned to steer clear of both Carolina woman, especially now when they're both pregnant. "We're in here," Violet muttered from where she had waddled over to the bench and sat down next to Matt who asked her if she was okay. "Hell no I am not okay," she growled and Matt decided to just be quiet.

John was sitting across the room with Carmi, their hands linked between them as he gently scolded her and told her to be nicer to Violet. Everyone treated the two woman like they were little kids again, two little kids that didn't get along on the playground and wanted to choke each others lights out constantly.

"I hate this. You all treat me like I'm some troubling-making chubby kid. I want to go home to Shane, at least he loves me," Carmi pouted as Violet rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're the grown up version of the chubby kid. Just chubby isn't the correct term anymore. You're just fat," Violet stated blandly as Carmichael glared at the woman.

The men were puzzled by how one minute they could be so close, admiring each others ultrasound pictures, as they had been doing, to bickering and bitching with each other calling the other fat, a whale, a cow, etc. It wasn't pretty, and it didn't look like it was going to start getting anymore attractive.

Adam turned back to the stagehand in the doorway. "As you can see, they're present," Adam said with a sigh as the stagehand shifted uncomfortably, wanting to get away from the two crabby woman as soon as he could. "Two of the jobbers that were supposed to be in the Kane segment got held up while driving to the arena. They can't make it. Mrs. McMahon-Levesque thought it'd be a good idea for Violet and Carmichael to fill in for them," the stagehand explained hurriedly.

Adam raised his eyebrows, was Stephanie blind? She had seen the two woman go at it just the other day, complaining about the choices the other made while eating. Violet had gone with a salad and Carmi had remarked with "I don't know why, but you're getting so fat for not eating shit." And thus began another round of insult-hurling and deadly glares. The men stayed silent for the most part, usually the two women either got tired, or worked it out somehow putting it all to a truce until it was brought up again the next time they were in the same vicinity.

"Right, so you're gonna need them huh?" Adam asked and the stagehand nodded, wishing someone else could do his job, just for those few minutes he'd have to escort the two women to wardrobe. Adam smirked, "they're all yours," he clapped the man on the shoulder, "good luck," he winked before turning back to Violet and Carmi.

"Ladies, please follow this gentleman to wardrobe, you have plans for the show tonight," he informed as the two woman perked up. They both desperately missed their jobs, it was the one thing they could agree on; they couldn't wait to come back to work.

"Plans?" Violet asked as Matt helped her to her feet and her hand instantly went to her medium-sized bump that wouldn't be extremely noticeable under anything loose-fitting. Carmi got up much easier, much to Violet's chagrin, the brunette glared at the woman she considered her sister. Wishing that Carmi was just as fat as herself. "Stupid..." Violet muttered under her breath as she waddled over to the stagehand.

"What are we going to do? We're pregnant," Carmi said, motioning to her barely-there, not-really-anything-at-all-noticeable bump. Carmichael followed Violet's path to the door and the two woman were led down the hall.

The men breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief, freedom. The women were gone, no more fighting, no more pissed off glances. Just for a little while, they could relax.

"I have a feeling things are just gonna get worse," Matt muttered. "Me too," John and Adam sighed simultaneously as Adam sat down heavily between the two men, resting his head back against the wall, beside theirs.

/

"This is so disgusting! Who knows the last time these have been washed? There are probably germs all over it, waiting to pounce and infect me with some kind of disease!" Carmi exclaimed disdainfully as Violet rolled her eyes and tugged the cloak over her head. Carmi did the same and then proceeded to look herself over, her mood changing swiftly, "we totally look like creatures of the night in these," Carmi stated, causing Violet to roll her eyes again. "Would you just shut the fuck up? Please, for once, close your hole!" she yelled suddenly, causing the other cloaked figures to turn to them. "Why don't you close both of yours. If you did, maybe you wouldn't be so fat now four months later," Carmi remarked and Violet narrowed her green eyes.

"Why I-" She was cut short by a tall figure, "whoa, whoa now girls. Save the animosity for when you return to the ring," Glenn said, trying to hide his smirk. With the two women pregnant, they were more fiery than ever. They were also forces to be reckoned with backstage, no one dared to approach them or contradict them for that matter, for fear of a legendary cuss out or bitch slap.

Violet looked up at Glenn, "she called me a beached whale earlier," she stated, shooting a glare at the younger Helms sibling. Glenn tried not to roll his eyes as he turned and began to walk away. "That's because that's what you look like!" Carmi stated, throwing her arms out. Glenn winced, someone was going to get it. That's when he heard the sniffling and resisted the groan of frustration.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Violet asked, wiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "Oh suck it up and be a bitch," Carmi stated dryly. "You know what! Why don't you go back to catering and eat another pint of Ben n' Jerry's!" Violet yelled suddenly, her tears already forgotten.

"Fat ass!"

"Bitch"

"Ooh scary, I'm called that all the freaking time"  
"Whore-faced fat-ass-ed ho."

"Oohh, nice one, you used adverbs."

"They're adjectives, dumb ass!"

Glenn rolled his eyes, deciding to just walk away instead of interfering again.

/

Someone finally got them to shut up long enough to lift up their hoods, tie them in place and step beside the casket which they would be carrying.

Violet worldly tugged at the material of the cloak. "Don't worry, that seems to be the only thing that can hide your huge belly," Carmi muttered, avoiding the cold glare that was sent to her because Violet's hood hid the expression.

Violet's hand clenched the casket tightened, how badly she wanted to punch her lifelong best friend.

The music began and the fog rose, they began to walk slowly, carrying the casket out in front of the fans.

"You're...a...fat...ass..."Carmi sang under her breath, following the melody of the entrance theme playing. Violet ground her teeth together. As they walked, Carmi's taunts continued. "You know what, I don't think a whale actually fits you. You don't really like water all that much." the woman paused to think. "Hmmmm."

They were almost to the ring when she burst out, "oh! I got it!" Violet tried to ignore her. "You're not a beached whale. You're a obese and pregnant elephant!" She yelled like it was some sort of epiphany.

"Oh screw this to fucking hell!" Violet growled, dropping the corner of the casket. It fell to the ramp and the crowd gasped as Violet reached over the casket, grabbing Carmi's hood and pulled the woman's head down onto the wood of the casket.

"Would you shut the fuck up now!" Violet hissed to the woman, letting go of her hood. "Oh hell no, you did not just..." Carmi trailed off, grabbing the hem of Violet's cloak and pulling her back, slapping her across the face.

Both of their hoods had fallen off and the fans gasped simultaneously once more. "You wanna go?" Violet asked, motioning with her hands for Carmi to come at her. Carmi shook her head cockily. "I'll just bounce off your fat cushions," he retorted and Violet lunged for her throat.

The other cloaked figures grabbed at the women, pulling them away from the each other as the camera shut off. "I'm not done with you!" Violet yelled, pointing at Carmi as they were hauled off backstage through different exits.

"LET ME GO!" Carmi fought again the people holding her.

The casket was left on the ramp as the crowd watched on confused.

/

"You two are so fucking lucky that we started taping early! If that had been live, we would've all been screwed! Do you realize what you two could've done!" Stephanie yelled, in place of her father who was traveling with RAW.

"She called me an obese and pregnant elephant!" Violet complained, pointing at Carmi, blaming her like children would in their principal's office. "I don't care who said what or who started it! Would you two take it seriously!" Stephanie screamed but the two woman were already bickering again, rising to their feet, glaring at each other.

"I swear! You two are dead women walking if you ever so much as walk on screen again while you're pregnant!" With that Stephanie briskly walked out of the room, fuming and seething with anger and frustration.

"Who shoved a stick up her ass?" Carmi wondered aloud, glancing from the door to Violet.

"Dunno," Violet muttered in response and jerked her thumb at the space where Stephanie disappeared.

"And she thinks we're moody."


End file.
